Confession
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is part of the confession of Yusei and Akiza after they departed. My view of the ending of Yugioh5ds series.


**Hey there, this is Seeker Heart speaking. As I read something about Yugioh 5ds being over I was upset…so I am going to make an oneshot of my ending of what happens with Yusei and Akiza finally confess their feelings for each other.**

**It will start after eight years later when Zone was gone and everyone was safe from the terrible Ark, party, and the night alone in the garage. **

**So without a faired ado enjoy this oneshot of Yusei and Akiza!**

**I don't own any yugioh5ds characters or anything else.**

**Confession of Love~**

"Doctor Akiza please report to the patient's room 645 please?" a nurse said through the morphine. A young woman 26 year old Akiza Izinski was called to visit the room where the nurse wants her to be.

"I'm coming." Akiza said through the morphine. She gathers her stuff she needed to have before she went to the room. She stopped to see a picture of Team 5ds. She picks it up and smiled at it. It had everyone in it: Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, Bruno, and Yusei.

'Yusei I missed you and everyone else. I'll never forget those words you said to me before we departed.' Akiza thought as her memory went back 8 years later.

**Flashback 8 years ago:**

_Yusei and Akiza were alone in his garage while the moon was shining brightly through the window. "Yusei, there is something I have to tell you before this night is over…" Akiza begins to speak._

_Yusei looked at her and smiled gently. "What is it Akiza?" he asked in his soft voice that made Akiza shiver. _

"_Yusei, I want to thank you for everything you did to help me through a lot of dark times and show me what it takes to be a Tubo Duelist." Akiza said to him._

"_Akiza you are welcome and I know for a fact that you would be a great Tubo Duelist just like me and others. We couldn't have done this without you." Yusei said as he walk closer to her._

"_Thanks… and Yusei,' she begins to speak again after finding her voice. "I have something I wish to tell you…" she stop speaking as she took a couple of steps to Yusei._

"_Yusei Fudo…I want to…say…that…I…lo…love to know you a lot more." she changed it because she was blushing from trying to say that she loved him. Yusei looked at her and smiled_

"_Akiza, it was nice of knowing a lot more of you too." Yusei said with a smiled._

"_Well, thank you. You know you were scary to meet when we first met." Akiza said to him. That made them laugh. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right.' Yusei said. "But you know if I was really worried about you of whatever happened there. If I was lost to you, I thought I was going to lose you." he stopped._

_Akiza was taken back from that part. "Yusei…" she said. He took her hand with his and hold it tight. Akiza tighten hers as they hold hands for a long time._

"_Akiza, you shown great strength and great courage then any other girl I ever seen. I have always been very protective of you when ever we have trouble times. You are special in your ways to proof that you are the strongest duelist of Team 5ds. I have always thought you about that." he said with a smiled._

_Akiza couldn't believe her ears, he was thinking about her when they work as a great team and always there watching their backs along with their friends._

_Then the light shown through the window was shining in front of Akiza's and Yusei's eyes. The colors of the future, telling them that they have always loved each other for a long time. _

_Then they let go of their hands right before they departed without saying a few words. _

"_Yusei, do you think we can see each other?" Akiza asked. Yusei nodded his head gently to her._

"_Yes, I'm sure we'll see each other again only if you believe it. I promise that I'll wait for you when you return from Medical School." Yusei said to her._

"_Okay then it's a promise. I will miss you though." Akiza said to him. As he carefree her cheek gently._

"_I'll miss you too." Yusei said to her. Then he let his hand drop to his side as he walk away from her letting her go home. _

_Akiza turned around to see him going. She had little tears forming in her eyes. Knowing that Yusei had feelings for her all the time they been through together._

_Yusei could feel little tears too in his eyes, he smiled too knowing that she had feelings for him as will._

'_I promise Yusei I will return then we can start over to the beginning.' Akiza said then left the garage._

**End of flashback:**

At an office, a young man who is on the age of 27 known as Yusei Fudo was thinking about their time together in his garage. He put the picture down and smiled.

'I'll wait for you when you are ready Akiza. I promise.' Yusei thought. After that he someone calling his name. He sighed and placed the picture back where it was then headed off from his office with a sad smile on his face.

After work Akiza was at her apartment taking a day off from work though out the whole week for working so hard with their patients at the hospital that her boss let's her get the rest of the week off.

"Now let's see where is it?" she was looking for a phone number to call a guy to have her car ready for her departure. "Ah here it is." she found what she was looking for.

After she called, she smiled gently as she looked at the window of Neo Domino City's lights. She grabbed her coat, her stuff, and then left her apartment. 'I'm coming Yusei.'

Once she got in her car, she drove off to a place that she needs to be.

Yusei got home to his apartment which was Jack, Crow, and his house once. But ever since the others went their ways it was empty. Noting but his duel runner who was standing tall.

'Man this place is really empty without the others around. I hope they are doing okay were their paths has taken them.' Yusei thought to himself. He headed to his room and throw his bag down on his bed.

He took his white coat off and hang it up. He unbutton his shirt all the way down. Until a knock was heard from downstairs. He buttoned his shirt before he headed downstairs.

"I'm coming." Yusei said. Yusei took a breath and opened the door only when his eyes became widen. "A…Akiza Izinski." he said.

Akiza smiled at him. "Hello Yusei Fudo." she said to him.

Then the two hugged each other caring with each other's warmth. Then Yusei kissed her lips gently as Akiza tried her best to kiss him back. After that they stopped.

"See I told you I'll be back." Akiza said to him.

"I know and I was waiting for you." Yusei said to her with his hand rubbing her cheek gently. "Look at you, you became a beautiful woman Akiza." he said to her that made her heart beat ten times faster.

"Well you became a handsome man. I missed so much when I was working." Akiza said to him.

"I know I missed you too." Yusei said back to her. "I love you Akiza." Yusei said to her.

"I love you too Yusei." Akiza said.

Then they kissed again softly on the lips.

Knowing each other for a long time, even when they had troubled times together, the promise they made before they left came true.

For them their future together is just the beginning.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the oneshot. I tried to make it good and better than making it look like trash. Anyway, read and review please.**


End file.
